


Sweetdreams For Now

by Supers_Luthors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A ending fitting to the story, Angst, F/F, SuperCorp, im sorry, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supers_Luthors/pseuds/Supers_Luthors
Summary: A friend dinner goes awry and Lena has little time to say what she wants so she makes Kara promise her something.





	Sweetdreams For Now

“It’s okay Kara” Lena said through exasperated tears. The atmosphere had been cold on that November night in National City, now all Lena felt was warm. Lena felt the concrete welcome her body that was growing limp, Kara, however, was cradling her tightly not willing her to fall to the ground.“No Lena stay with me it’s not your time, It’s not” Kara repeated as if it was her mantra. They had been having an average dinner, on an average night, at an average restaurant, talking about average friend things.  


But they both knew that the other person was far from average, yet they never spoke of it. The extraordinary feelings were expressed through stolen glances and soft hugs and longing eyes yet it had always stayed unspoken. They had gone through this average dinner staying unspoken, stepping out onto the street hand and hand unspoken, but something was different Kara seemed nervous. “Kara are you okay?” Lena looked up at Kara with nothing but compassion and love for Kara, clearly not helping Kara’s already struggling speech.  


Kara peered down at her opening and closing her mouth like a fish “wha? Yeah I’m fine, I just uh just need to tell you something and I’m not sure how to get it out there because I really want our friendship to survive, you know it is so important to me Lena and I” then Lena felt it. Her whole body went warm, her vision blurring slightly. She collapsed expecting the concrete to welcome her but it never came.  


She just felt soft hands catch her gently her head landing Kara’s lap. Kara’s hands shook as she dialed Alex and she choked out her sentence through fear “Alex I need an ambulance to Noonan’s... It’s Lena, she’s bleeding, something, something was in her food and I was so nervous about tonight I didn’t even check anything. I don’t want to fly her I'm scared I could accelerate it by kicking in her adrenaline system... she hates flying. Alex please, please help me, please” the last please came out strangled and rough, and Lena just looked at Kara.  


She was so beautiful, her blue eyes as strong and warm as ever even covered with tears. Lena was compelled to use her strength to comfort her friend, her almost something more. “Kara it’s okay” Lena said as she brushed the hair out of Kara’s face taking the now silent phone out of her hand. “Lena stay with me you have to stay with me you can’t go I had so much to say to you and so much left to do with you” Kara said through tears and sniffs. “Shhhh it is going to be okay I promise” Lena said softly through strained breaths. “No! I promised you! I promised I would always protect you and, and , and I thought I could” Kara bit backed strained and scared as she came to terms what was inevitably happening.  


“Kara listen to me, you have the weight of the world on you and sometimes something has to give and I am okay if I am the thing that had to give.” Lena said softly, she didn’t have long left. Kara wept and wept slowly bring herself to say “well I’m not. Lena, I want so much more with you. I want a life with you, I want to be average with you, I want to sing your favorite songs to you, I want to come home and see you singing a lullaby to our kid, I want to marry you, I, I have wanted to say I love you with my whole heart and nothing less since I first saw how warm and good you were. You, you are my world Lena and you made it feel like I could breathe, you saved me when things were hard.”  


Lena had less than a minute left and she chose to let herself be free, “Kara I wanted that too, I have wanted that since I met you and you made me feel like I was more than my name, that I was worth everything. Kara you have to promise me something” Lena said in her final breaths. “What what can I give you, I will promise anything” Kara said whispering through tears. Lena felt her body giving out, felt the warmth Kara had given her always starting to fade, she took one last good look at Kara and said “Promise me you will not loose sight of this world Kara, never stop saving people, you once told me I was too good and too smart. Now I’m telling you, you’re too kind and too loving to turn your back on this world. Always save people because you’re good, not because they are. Promise?”  


A sad small smile crept up onto and with a twinge of a smile Kara spoke an “I promise Lena, I promise”. Lena smiled, she took her last smile and spoke “Good.I love you Kara. Sweet dreams for now.” with that Lena let go and closed her eyes, succumbing to whatever had ended her life. She felt the world go cold and she drifted off faintly hearing ambulance sirens and a strong and confident I love you too.

 

10 YEARS LATER  
Kara walked through the grass, careful to not disturb any of the flowers. She walked and walked and walked. She always walked when she came here, It was the one place she allowed herself a break from the world. She came to a stop slowly raising her eyes from her shoes to read what was written in front of her. “Lena Luthor, caring friend and brilliant mind.” Kara bent down and placed the plumerias on the headstone lightly, collecting the now wilted ones she had brought last time.  


Kara swept off some dirt that had collected and a small smile came to life on her face, as did some tears and she did the one thing she could think of, she spoke. “Hi Lena. It has been 10 years to the day today. You’re still my best friend you know? I just wanted to let you know, I um, I kept my promise. It took me awhile, a long time actually. But I kept it, I am saving people because I am good not because they are. I didn’t forget this world no matter how much it felt like I had lost the world when I lost you. I am never going to stop loving you Lena” Kara choked back a cry as the tears streamed down her face “Sweetie, I did it, I kept my promise. Now I’m going to give you something that I wish I had done while you were alive.” Kara cleared her throat “ You told me you never had a favorite song, but whenever I got lonely I would listen for your heartbeat and I would hear this song with it some nights. I always dreamed that you would sing it to our kids.” Kara began the soft singing, staring up at the moon starting to take dominance over the setting sun in a purple hued night sky.  


“Goodnight, Goodnight, It’s time now to sleep. The moons watching over you and your dreams. Goodnight, goodnight, my sweet little one. Tomorrow your eyes they will light up the sun. But goodnight, goodnight, sweet dreams for now. Drift off to sleep on your pillow of clouds. Goodnight, Goodnight my sweet little friend. Tomorrow's adventures will soon begin, tomorrows adventures will soon begin.” Kara sighed and whispered a final I love you for the evening before making her trek back to the city. She knew in her heart that Rao was watching over Lena and that Lena would always hold her to her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Come yell at me on tumblr at Supers_ Luthors


End file.
